(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to focal-plane shutters, optical devices, and methods for adjusting current for the focal-plane shutters.
(ii) Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2010-181522 and 2008-256844 disclose a focal-plane shutter in which a leading blade and a trailing blade are driven by use of electromagnets.
In a case where actuators are employed as drive sources for driving the leading blade and the trailing blade, an exposure period might vary depending on a temperature change.